Elle y pense
by jwulee
Summary: La guerre, l'horreur, la solitude. Hermione affrontera des monstres horribles, horribles car invisibles, horribles car vivant en elle. OS SOMBRE. THÈME SUICIDAIRE.


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un One-shot que je dédie à ma petite sœur. Petite, j'aimerais vraiment te voir heureuse.

Attention, thème suicidaire, fic sombre, ceux qui me connaissent que je ne rigole pas lorsque je prends la peine de mentionner cela…Bonne lecture !

**Elle y pense**

L'orage tombait avec colère, les éléments violaient les terres alors qu'hommes, femmes et enfants se déchaînaient contre un truand.

Le mois d'octobre faisait des siennes, le sol glacé par tant d'horreur berçait le sang, berçait les pleurs.

Moldus, sorciers tous confondus, tous réclamaient une cause perdue. Pour un seul homme nombre de vies furent justifiées d'être ravies. Tous oubliaient leur différent, tous oubliaient les arguments, en temps de guerre ils en venaient à bien vouloir ce joindre aux rangs.

-------

Hermione était assise face à l'étendu liquide qui avait vessé de s'agiter. Depuis des heures elle contemplait ainsi un paysage usé. Le vent glacial la traversait mordant sa chair, brûlant ses plaies, mais elle resta en place, stoïque, sa vie entière était à vif. Elle changea son angle de vu, percevant un peu quelques montagnes au loin, là où la vie pourrait reprendre, là où elle ne se rendrait jamais. Les larmes fuyaient ses yeux rougis, les larmes usaient ses joues glacées, mais elle restait coincée d'horreur.

Quatre jours plus tôt elle avait rit, quatre jours plus tôt elle planifiait encore sa vie. Seule, en détresse, elle se perdait, seule face à la vie elle s'en voulait.

- Harry murmura-t-elle.

Son jeune ami avait combattu comme un héros, pour mettre fin au règne de terreur en signant par le même fait son épitaphe. Encore mineur, pourtant vaincu, encore si jeune, pourtant lésé, pourtant tué.

- Ron, pleura-t-elle.

Le sorcier, avec courage, avait défié des hommes cruels, pour finalement s'interposer, pour finalement la sauver, en se prenant le sort mortel. Son cœur battait grâce à un autre, sa vie était par sacrifice.

Un cri perçant fendit les plaines, alors qu'Hermione se maudissait. Une vie maudite, voilà l'offrande. Vivre à jamais dans le souvenir de n'être jamais qu'une demi-vie, une vie indigne, une vie sauvée, une voleuse d'âme.

- Maman, papa, se déchira-t-elle.

Contre des sorciers ils furent impuissants et accueillirent la mort sans consentement. Contre des sorciers ils durent faire face, alors que dehors, leur fille devait se battre. Le sort mortel les avait frappé et en s'éteignant leur dernière larme pour leur enfant fut versée.

Ceux qui restaient étaient invisibles, ceux qui vivaient elle les oubliait, car dans sa rancoeur elle s'isolait pour payer seule des crimes de sang.

Morts au combat, morts en service, mors pour l'état, morts pour leur fille. Vivante de fait, vivante idiote, vivante par chance, une morte vivante.

Elle aurait dû tous les sauver, ou bien périr pour oublier, elle aurait dû trouver la faille pour leur permettre de s'en tirer. Coupable de fait, elle s'accusait, condamnée à mort, elle se jugeait, mais lui manquait un quelque chose car elle hantait encore sa vie.

Isolée, elle avait voulu l'être, en transplanant avant qu'on ait pu lui proposer une aide précieuse, une aide qu'elle aurait de toute manière refusée.

Hermione se releva difficilement, ses jambes tremblantes, sous son faible poids. Sa main agitée hésita à plonger dans son vêtement élimé. Après quelques instants, elle en retira un canif aux reflets menaçants. Hermione se réinstalla tranquillement contre un arbre mort, l'objet métallique entre ses mains, son fil de vie entre les doigts.

**Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe  
Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'la rivière coule**

L'eau commença à s'agiter sous l'insistance du vent, les cheveux d'Hermione battaient l'air avec détresse. Le coeur frappant avec force contre sa poitrine, les larmes faisaient office de désespoir, alors qu'une solution lui paraissait illusoire.

**Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe  
Et puis sur chaque pont qu'elle traverse  
Chaque fois qu'elle refoule ou qu'elle renverse  
Une larme d'enfant et de détresse**

Hermione fixa l'horizon et la lame tour de rôle, créant un rituel sacré, voulant passer à l'acte, voulant payer de sa vie. La tension devenait intolérable, la détresse devenait palpable, sa culpabilité l'aveuglait si cruellement, que respirer devenait une corvée.

**Elle y pense chaque fois que le train siffle  
Chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'aller moins mal**

Elle avait tenté, brièvement bien sûr, de se raisonner, mais l'horreur lui sautait au visage. Les morts dont elle était responsable, les morts innocents, ces vies sans lesquelles elle n'avait plus de raison de se battre. L'angoisse la terrassait, elle devenait paralysante. Malgré les efforts, malgré sa raison, la fatigue l'engourdissait, le désespoir la gagnait et ses forces l'abandonnaient.

**Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe  
Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'la rivière fuit  
Elle voudrait s'envoler dans l'espace  
Elle voudrait s'enfoncer dans l'oubli**

La lame s'approcha chancelante du bras trop blanc, du bras glacé. Hermione ferma les yeux alors que le métal frôlait sa peau. Une petite pression et la vie s'écoulerait. Pourtant une force étrange la retenait, une force pourtant si faible, une force qui è tout moment menaçait de l'abandonner.

**Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe  
Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'l'océan danse  
À marée haute comme à marée basse**

Un second cri perça la plaine, jurant hypocritement avec le silence de mort qui s'était installé. La lame venait de pénétrer dans le repli du coude, là ou la vie battait le plus à risque. Le sang sortit avec force, avec la même force qu'Hermione mettait à se détester. Elle recommença la manœuvre jusqu'à se sentir engourdie, emportée, jusqu'à se sentir évaporée Cette mort lui sembla soudainement trop douce, mais elle se laissa couler, les larmes inondant son visage torturé, le sang inondant le sol qui devait encore servir de scène sordide de scène de crime.

À quelques lieux de sa démence, à quelques lieux de l'horrible danse, l'aura d'Hermione jaillit avec force. Les survivants qui étaient partis à la recherche des disparus ne virent jamais ce signal subit, tous regardaient ailleurs, tous sauf Minerva McGonagall. La sorcière transplana rapidement pour y découvrir avec malheur, le corps si frêle de son élève.

- NON, MISS GRANGER. VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS PARTIR, hurla-t-elle, VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS MOURIR.

Hermione versa sa dernière larme en entendant cette voix…pourquoi avait-elle dû venir à son secours ?

-----

Alors que Pomfresh s'activait à soigner les blessures les plus graves, Minerva avait prit la main d'Hermione dans les siennes. La chaleur de sa peau contrastait avec le sang glacé qui parcourait les veines endommagées. Minerva se pencha doucement vers son élève et lui murmura pour qu'elle seule entende.

-Peut-être un jour vous oublierez vos horribles rêves, peut-être qu'un jour vous sourirez, peut-être qu'un jour, même, vous me pardonnerez. Peut-être qu'un jour, continua-t-elle à promettre, vous comprendrez que la vie ne s'arrête pas qu'à l'horreur.

La vie reprenait tranquillement, Hermione aurait voulu hurler son désaccord, mais entre deux mondes, elle ne pu rien faire, rien mis à part choisir comment survivre à sa vie.

**Elle y pense et pourtant, elle se retient  
Elle y pense et pourtant, loin et dedans  
Chaque foutue fois que passe le train  
Elle a pas envie de s'planter devant  
Elle y pense chaque fois mais elle attend  
À deux pas de ces rails qu'elle connaît bien  
Elle y pense chaque fois mais elle attend  
De trouver la façon d'y penser moins  
Elle attend qu'on lui vide sa cargaison  
Et que dans le courant d'un grand fou rire  
En voyant s'éloigner l'dernier wagon  
Elle oublie de penser qu'elle veut mourir**

FIN

Paroles extraites de la chanson **Chaque fois que le train passe** de Lynda Lemay. Dans l'album Lynda Lemay, 1998.


End file.
